


They Get Along so Well

by adishi17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, BokuAka Week 2020, Childhood Friends, Day 1, M/M, first meetings au, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adishi17/pseuds/adishi17
Summary: The Fukurodani team wonders how Bokuto and Akaashi get along so well, so they ask their setter, but before he could answer, Bokuto butts in,“‘Cuz we’ve known each other since we were in diapers!”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 46
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020, adi's bokuaka week (2020)





	They Get Along so Well

**Author's Note:**

> #### BokuAka Week 2020!
> 
> **  
> _Day 1: Childhood Friends_  
>  **
> 
> ;; first time participating in an event like this, and i really wanna give it my best at completing this, cuz most of the time, i end up not finishing stuff like this and just give up on it, but this time i'm really hyped and pumped to get this done uwu  
> ;; btw there will be days where it's not in fanfiction form and will be in drawing instead, **BUT DON'T WORRY!** i'll be leaving a link to those drawings in the profile of my collection c:

It was another regular day for the Fukurodani boy’s volleyball team. They had just finished training and are now getting changed in their clubroom. While they were changing their clothes, one of the third years, Komi, seemed to have picked up on something odd. This odd thing was usual within the team, but has never been paid any mind to because it didn’t really bother any of the other members.

The odd thing Komi saw was how touchy Bokuto can be towards Akaashi, a second year. He has seen countless times how Bokuto touches Akaashi almost everywhere. Hell, he even caught them holding hands. That thought never did leave his mind and would continuously bother him at times.

Konoha, one of the other third years, notices Komi’s intense gaze on their captain and vice captain. He half smiles.

“Komi, is there something you wanna tell one of our captains?” Konoha asks with a slightly hushed voice. He knows very well their captain would butt into their conversation if they ever heard them talking about him.

The small brunet didn’t react to the question, instead he hummed.

“Don’t you think it’s strange?” The small brunet asked, still keeping his gaze on his two captains.

“What’s strange?”

“Them.” Komi briefly points to the people in question.

The dirty-blonde male then glances over to their captains and furrows his brows. He looks back and forth between them and Komi, trying to make sense of what was strange about them.

“Uh, what’s so strange about our captains?” Konoha questions, curious now as to why this was brought up out of nowhere.

“Aren’t they a little bit too close?”

Just as Komi says that, a loud slap sounded in the clubroom which caught everyone’s attention. All members turned to where the sound came from, and of course, it was from none other than their energetic captain Bokuto Koutarou. They then looked at their setter who was rubbing his butt and connected the two together – Bokuto had slapped Akaashi’s ass.

All members gaped their mouths open and stared at their captains. Akaashi was flustered by the sudden action as his cheeks burned red from the embarrassment. His blank expression turned into an annoyed one and glared at the white and black-haired male. Bokuto nervously laughs as he backs up a couple of steps.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sneered at the third year, “how many times have I told you not to do that?”

“U-Um...55?” Bokuto guesses, smiling nervously at the end of his answer.

The noiret sighs and turns to look at his fellow team members and bows his head as an apology for what just occurred.

“I apologize for that, he doesn’t have self-control at times.” Akaashi stated to which Bokuto reacted with a surprised look.

“I do have self-control!” The white-haired male argues, but the noiret ignores him as he goes back to fixing his clothes.

The other members stood there in disbelief, still processing what had happened. This was out of the ordinary for their captains – _really_ out of the ordinary. Komi and Konoha looked at each other and shared the same baffled expression. The room’s atmosphere was filled with silence, each member tending to their own business, trying to forget what happened.

Unfortunately, someone broke the silence.

“You two get along well,” Washio, one of the middle blockers of the team, commented with a small smile.

Both Akaashi and Bokuto turn their heads to look at the tall third year before sharing a quick glance at each other. Bokuto was the first to respond, a grin plastered on his face.

“We really do! Don’t you agree, Akaashi?” The white-haired male asks the second year, who seemed to be thinking about his answer.

“I guess so,” was all the noiret could answer.

“What’s with that answer?!” Bokuto complained.

Akaashi shrugs at the third year before turning to look at Washio, “What made you say that, Washio-san?”

“Both of your personalities really contrast each other, and it’s really rare to see a friendship similar to yours,” The middle blocker answers honestly.

It wasn’t everyday you see someone who’s mostly keeping to themselves get along with someone who’s more of a ball of energy ready to burst at any second. That’s definitely an odd duo is what some people would think if they ever knew them.

“Ah, but that’s in my opinion.” Washio adds as he scratches the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly.

Without even saying a word, the rest of the team – aside from Bokuto and Akaashi – agreed on what Washio said. It’s been two years ever since the two met, yet somehow it didn’t feel like that was their first time meeting. When the two had seen each other, Bokuto greeted his kouhai with a warm hug and Akaashi didn’t seem too bothered by it and returned it.

As time went by, the team noticed the close bond they had formed – or at least that’s what they think. This raises the question:

How do they get along so well?

“Hey, Akaashi,” Konoha calls the noiret, “if you don’t mind me asking, how are you and Bokuto this close?” He finally asks the question almost everyone has been wondering about.

The noiret opens his mouth to answer, but is unfortunately cut off by the energetic owl.

“‘Cuz we’ve known each other since we were in diapers!”

“We haven’t known each other for that long, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi sighs before clearing his throat to continue, “We’ve known each other since he was seven and I was six.” 

Once again, the members were surprised. Well, they had their sneaking suspicions the two had already met before, but they didn’t expect to hear that they were childhood friends. Though, before Akaashi had come to Fukurodani, they would’ve expected Bokuto to talk about his childhood friend seeing as he’s one to brag about anything and maybe even anyone. But then again, he was one to forget other things when he’s too focused on volleyball.

“Has Bokuto-san not told you?” Akaashi asks in reply.

“Eh, not really,” Komi was first to answer the noiret’s question, seeing as the other team members were still trying to get a grasp on the knowledge they had gained.

“Well, I expected that,”

“Could you really blame me, Akaashi?!” Bokuto whines as he wraps his arms around the noiret, but receives a sigh as a response.

“Please don’t take it as such heavy news or make a big deal out of it,” Akaashi says, concluding the topic at hand.

“No, hold up,” Komi then speaks up, picking up the topic once again, “I wanna know how you two met.”

“Oh? How we met? Well, it’s a funny story-”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi warns the third year, attempting to quiet him down.

“C’mon, Akaashi, it’s not like everyday we get to tell people about us!” Bokuto smiles, trying to convince the noiret to tell the story along with him.

The noiret looks around the room seeing the various curious expressions each of his seniors had. He sighs and finally gives in. He nods at Bokuto and gives him a small faint smile.

“Go ahead, Bokuto-san.”

* * *

_ Akaashi was out with his mother at the mall. The young boy had no choice but to tag along since nobody was available to babysit him. Although he was six, he still is required to have a babysitter. At least, that’s what his mom had always said. The young boy really didn’t pay any mind to it for all he did was understand why his mom had to bring him with her. _

_ Not out of the usual for any parent or person out there, the mother and son were grocery shopping. Akaashi’s mother walked on forward with her son trailing behind, holding onto her coat as he was told to. While his mother was busy picking out what she needed to buy, Akaashi just examined the environment they were in. _

_ It was rare for him to get out of the house and go grocery shopping with his mother. He usually was told to stay inside the house in fear of him getting hurt or lost. He didn’t have any tantrums over that nor did he ever have anything to say against it, he just let things be as it is. He really didn’t have any need to go outside anyways. _

_ This was somehow a bizarre moment for the young child, seeing a busy environment and hearing loud music playing from wherever it was coming from. This isn’t anything like home, that’s for sure, but that’s what starts to scare the young boy. _

_ Without realizing, his grasp on his mother’s coat had tightened and it was almost if he was tugging on it. His mother felt the small tug and turned to look down at her son. _

_ “Keiji? Is something the matter, hon’?” She asks, as she kneels down to her son’s level. The young boy shook his head in response to his mother’s question, not wanting to disturb his mother’s shopping. “Are you sure?” _

_ Akaashi nods his head once, reassuring his mother that things were fine. She smiles at the young boy and kisses his forehead. _

_ “If there’s anything wrong, just tell me, okay, Keiji?” The young boy nods once again and his mother continues on with grocery shopping. _

_ Once they were out of the grocery market, Akaashi was finally able to feel at ease. Because finally, they were one step closer to getting home. He’s one step closer to getting back to his room and there, he’d finally be able to continue reading. But something caught his eyes as they were walking. There he saw an onigiri stand with various onigiris on display. _

_ It didn’t take long for his mother to notice how his eyes were glued on to the rice balls. She couldn’t help but smile. They stopped walking for a moment and Akaashi looked up at his mother, about to wonder why they stopped. _

_ “Would you like me to buy some onigiri before we go home, Keiji?” She suggested. And from the way the young boy’s eyes shone at the mention of buying onigiri, his mother already knew the answer. _

_ She chuckles, “Alright, wait over there by the bench, I won’t take too long.” She points to the bench where there are little to no people sitting on it. _

_ Akaashi nodded at his mother’s instruction and walked over to the bench she pointed to and sat idly. He watches as his mother walks towards the onigiri stand and proceeds to pick out various rice balls. He kept his eyes on his mother, afraid that he might lose sight of her if he ever looked away for a second. Because, again, being outside of his home was totally new to him. _

_ As the young boy continued watching his mother, all of sudden she had a distressed look on her face. She was seen rummaging through her bag, trying to find whatever it is she was trying to get out of her bag. Akaashi started getting worried. When he was about to walk over to his mother to give her a hand, she apologized to the worker at the onigiri stand and walked back to her son. _

_ “I’m sorry, Keiji, I must’ve forgotten my wallet back in the grocery,” She explains briefly, “is it alright if you wait here? You must be tired by now, and I won’t take too long, I promise.” She asks, a small hint of worry in her tone as she said that. _

_ Seeing as his mother was already in too much distress over her wallet going missing, he didn’t want to put his mother through much more if he came along. So he nods his head at his mother’s request. She smiles and hugs her son before planting a kiss on his forehead. _

_ “I promise, I’ll be back as soon as possible.” _

_ With that said, she had gone back to the grocery market. Akaashi sat patiently on the bench, swinging his legs back and forth and playing with his fingers in an attempt to pass this boredom of his. His mind started to wander to various things – from the stories he has read to the food his mother would cook for him. Though, the more he thought about his mother’s cooking, the more hungry he was starting to feel. _

_ Shaking his head to get rid of the thought of food, he decides to look around his environment once again. Observing almost every detail he can find. Such as the people walking around, the few stores that were open and a kid who was at the verge of tears. _

_ Wait...a kid who was at the verge of tears? _

_ There, in the middle of a busy place, a young boy, who was probably around the same age as Akaashi, stood there, trembling with an expression that looked like he was about to burst into tears at any moment. Akaashi’s eyes were now glued onto that kid. What he found interesting about him was his spiked up white white hair with black streaks. He would’ve thought that he looked odd, but it was already odd enough that he was looking lost and scared. _

_ Unsure of whether or not to approach the boy, Akaashi’s body has gone stiff. He wanted to help, but he remembers what his mother had taught him – don’t talk to strangers. He takes another good look at the lost boy and has come to a conclusion that he didn’t look so strange at all, aside from his hair, nothing seemed so out of the ordinary for him. _

Maybe helping him...won’t be too bad..  _ Akaashi thought, convincing himself to help this lost boy. _

_ Trusting his judgement, he gets up from his seat and calmly walks over to the trembling white-haired boy. He didn’t notice him at first, but when the lost boy turned to look his way, he flinched. _

_ “H-Hey,” Akaashi greets the white-haired boy, “are you...okay?” He asks. _

_ The boy slowly relaxes his body, he hesitates before answering, “N-No..” His lips trembled and his eyes were really about to water. _

_ Akaashi, unsure of what to do next, decides to take the lost boy’s hand. He didn’t refuse it, but he was slightly surprised by the sudden touch. The young noiret fixes his gaze at the white-haired boy and notices his golden eyes. He blinks for a few seconds before revealing a small yet faint smile. The lost boy, who was trembling seconds ago, had now relaxed and squeezed the young noiret’s hand. _

_ The noiret led the lost boy over to the bench where he was sitting a while ago. Akaashi lets go of the white-haired boy’s hand before he sits down on the bench. He pats the seat next to him, offering the lost boy to sit next to him. He sat down next to Akaashi and sat idly, trying not to make any unnecessary movements. _

_ Akaashi expected the silence to last a bit longer once they were seated, but the white-haired boy spoke up. _

_ “I-I’m Bokuto Koutarou...wh-what’s your name?” He stammered. _

_ The young noiret stays quiet before answering, “Akaashi...Akaashi Keiji..” _

_ Again, silence fell upon the two kids. Bokuto’s trembling returned shortly after introducing himself. Akaashi notices this and furrows his brows in curiosity. _

_ “Are you okay, Bokuto-kun?” The young noiret asks the same question he had asked when he approached Bokuto, trying to see if he can get a different answer this time. _

_ The trembling boy glances at Akaashi and looks at a different direction, avoiding eye contact with him, “I-I...lost..m-my mommy..” _

_ The way Bokuto said those words made Akaashi feel bad for him. He had the same fear of losing his mom in such a big and new place, but to see another kid actually experience this fear just didn’t settle right with him. _

_ “Don’t worry, Bokuto-kun, I’m sure your mommy is looking for you.” Akaashi comforts Bokuto the best he can and thankfully, the boy’s trembling has come to a stop again. _

_ “R-Really?” _

_ “Really,” Akaashi assures, “if it’s okay, we can wait for her together.” _

_ Bokuto grins widely, “Thank you, Akashi-kun!” _

_ “It’s Akaashi-” The noiret tried to correct him, but was cut off by the boy asking him. _

_ “Are you lost too, Akashi-kun?” _

_ “Um, n-no, mom told me to wait for her here.” Akaashi answered, fiddling with his thumb as he spoke. _

_ “Oh…” Bokuto sulks, his hair somehow deflating. _

_ “B-But don’t worry,” The young noiret reassures him once again, “I can ask my mom if we can wait with you.” _

_ The white-haired boy lights up and grins at Akaashi. _

_ As minutes go by, the two spend their time getting to know each other. With Bokuto starting up most of the topics they talked about such as what they liked, what food they eat and what they do at school. What really piqued Akaashi’s interest was how excited and happy Bokuto was when he brought up the topic about volleyball. _

_ “I tried doing that one spike move one time, but I ended up missing the ball!” Bokuto laughs, remembering his first spike practice he did at home in the backyard. _

_ “That sucks,” Akaashi commented, smirking a tiny bit, imagining what Bokuto’s reaction would’ve been if he were there to see it. _

_ “Yeah,” The white-haired boy sighed, “well, what about you, Akashi-kun,” _

_ “It’s Akaashi.” _

_ “Do you play any sports?” Bokuto asks, tilting his head slightly. _

_ The noiret thinks for a moment, trying to remember if he had played any sports, but all he could remember was spending his time at home reading his books and studying. _

_ “I-I don’t..” Akaashi answers, his voice going quiet. _

_ “You don’t?!” Bokuto replied in a surprised tone. _

_ The young noiret nods in response to the white-haired boy’s reaction. He really isn’t one to go outside that much since he was mostly used to being kept inside. Again, not that he minded, but he’d pretty much prefer being inside than outside. _

_ “That sucks more!” Akaashi was caught off-guard by that comment, he turns to look at Bokuto and sees him with a determined look for some reason. _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “Don’t you wanna have fun?” Bokuto asks the young noiret. _

_ Akaashi went quiet for a second, thinking about what he should say. He has already started to think that reading alone was enough fun for him, but he knows that’s not probably the answer Bokuto is looking for. What made him ask that in the first place? _

_ Bokuto notices the change in Akaashi’s expression – he was in deep thought. The white-haired boy chuckles, catching the young noiret’s attention. He looks back at Akaashi and smiles. _

_ “I guess Akashi-kun really does read books a lot, huh?” Akaashi just shrugs in reply, “Well then, I’ll show you how to have fun!” _

_ “I don’t think-” _

_ “C’mon, Akashi-kun! I promise, I won’t hurt you if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m just going to show you how to have some fun!” _

_ “But...how will we be able to have fun?” _

_ “We’ll have to keep talking to each other!” Bokuto beams, his grin as wide as ever. _

He probably meant ‘keep in touch with each other’, if that’s right.  _ Akaashi thought, rephrasing his friend's words better. _

_ Though, he thought about Bokuto’s idea. It doesn’t sound too bad, actually he might have even liked the idea. Akaashi doesn’t have too many friends around his age, just a couple of close ones, but they don’t live near so he doesn’t get to spend as much time with them. He didn’t find the need to.  _

_ But with Bokuto being so eager to spend some time with Akaashi and show him what fun is, he may have to consider this one. But what would his mother think about this idea? She didn’t let Akaashi out that much whenever she was away, but when she is at home, she occasionally suggests to the young noiret to go outside and get some sunshine, but Akaashi would always refuse. _

_ This sudden change may surprise his mother. _

_ “I guess I’ll be fine with that,” Akaashi answers nonchalantly, leaning moreover to agreeing to Bokuto’s idea rather than disagreeing to it. _

_ “Then that’s a promise! I’ll show Akashi-kun how to have fun!” Bokuto grins as he reaches out his pinky finger, signalling a pinky promise. _

_ Akaashi doesn’t bother to correct the white-haired boy on his mispronunciation of his name and instead just intertwines their pinky fingers together – forming a pinky promise. _

_ As that was done, Akaashi’s mother had finally returned, “I’m sorry that took so long, Keiji, I had to go through some process to reach the lost and found and-” _

_ Before she could continue what she was saying, her eyes landed on Bokuto who still had his pinky finger wrapped around Akaashi’s. _

_ “Who is this, Keiji?” His mother asks calmly as she puts an arm around her son. _

_ “This is Bokuto-kun, he was lost so I talked to him,” Akaashi answers, showing a small smile at his mother. _

_ The woman glances at Bokuto before looking back at her son, giving him a warm smile. She felt a small sense of pride for her son, but at the same time she did worry. She did not expect her son to make a friend out of this short trip to the mall to do some grocery shopping. _

_ “That’s really nice of you to do, Keiji,” Akaashi’s mother praises him, ruffling his hair before looking at Bokuto, “how about we go to the help center and call for your mom there, Bokuto-kun?” _

_ Bokuto’s eyes lit up, quickly nodding at the woman’s suggestion. The three then make their way over to the nearest help center. Akaashi’s mother explained the situation and the lady at the help center called for Bokuto’s mother. An hour later, Bokuto’s mother had finally arrived at the help center. Her appearance made it obvious that she was frantic. _

_ “Oh my goodness, Koutarou! Do not wander off again like that! I’ve told you countless times already to hold onto mommy!” The mother exclaimed, expressing her worries in the tone of her voice as she planted several kisses everywhere on her son’s face.  _

_ “Ah! Mom, stop!” Bokuto laughs, trying to pull away from his mother. _

_ Once she stopped, she turned to look at Akaashi and his mother and gave them a sincere smile, “Thank you so much for looking after my son. _

_ “Oh, it’s no problem, Bokuto-san.” _

_ “Huh? How do you know my last name?” Bokuto’s mother questions. _

_ “Well, it appears our sons seem to have formed a friendship already,” Akaashi’s mother looks down at the two young boys who had started their own conversation while their mothers spoke to each other, “and my Keiji here was the first one to introduce your ‘Koutarou’ to me.” _

_ “My, isn’t that something,” both mothers giggle. _

_ “Mom, mom!” Bokuto calls out to his mother, catching her attention. _

_ “Yes, Koutarou?” _

_ “Can I visit Akashi-kun?” _

_ The mother hesitates. They had only known each for the time she and her son had been separated so hearing him ask her with such eagerness in his tone if he could visit his newly found friend was sudden. _

_ She kneels down to Bokuto’s level and grabs both of his shoulders, “I’m not sure if you can, Koutarou, we don’t know if they live near us-” _

_ “Th-Then can Bokuto-kun and I m-meet up?” Akaashi speaks up, stammering in the process. _

_ Akaashi’s mother was astonished by what her son had to say. This was unlikely for Akaashi to start acting like this. She knows very well he’s one to keep to himself and not speak up when necessary, but she can see the glimmer in his eyes when he looks at his friend. He was determined to spend some time with this boy. _

_ “That’s not a bad suggestion, what do you say, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi’s mother chimes in, turning her gaze towards Bokuto’s mother. _

_ The previously frantic woman looks at her son, seeing his eyes begging her to allow it. She sighs and smiles at her son. _

_ “Alright,” She decided. _

_ “Th-Thank you, B-Bokuto-san!” Akaashi thanks Bokuto’s mother. _

_ “Just make sure to look out for each other, okay?” _

_ “We promise!” Akaashi and Bokuto said simultaneously. _

_ To that, both mothers laugh, finding it extremely adorable. Afterwards, both mothers had exchanged each other’s numbers and first names, to avoid confusing their sons with each other. Akaashi’s mother, as promised, got onigiris for her son. Well, more like Bokuto’s mother had treated them to the onigiris, seeing as Akaashi had his eyes glued on the rice balls as they were on their way out. _

_ Akaashi’s mother had insisted that she didn’t need to pay for the onigiris, but Bokuto’s mother had told her it was a gift of gratitude for looking after her son. So she accepted her generosity. In the end, Akaashi finally got his onigiris and even a newfound friend. _

* * *

“And I think when we first hung out, I instantly taught Akaashi how to play volleyball!” Bokuto finally finishes up the story.

“You were horrible at teaching,” Akaashi comments nonchalantly, as if to add extra information on how his senior taught him the sport when they were younger.

“E-Eh!? You only tell me this now, Akaashi?!” Bokuto exclaims, pretending as if he was hurt by his friend’s comment.

The rest of the team were somehow touched by Akaashi’s kindness when he was younger. Not that he isn’t kind now, he is and still is. They just didn’t expect him to actually approach a lost boy like that and comfort him at the very least.

“Man, wish we could’ve known this sooner, but our captain over here has his brain filled with volleyball.” Komi remarked, pointing his thumb towards the white-haired male.

“Well, you could’ve asked, y’know?!”

“If we did, you’d probably ramble on about something else,” Konoha joins in, making another remark.

“Agh! Why are you all ganging up on me?!”

The team continued making jokes here and there about their captain and later on finished as they exited the clubroom. The childhood friends were the last to leave the clubroom. The rest of the team bid their goodbyes to their captains before leaving.

“Why didn’t you tell them about me beforehand, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi speaks up as he locks the clubroom.

Bokuto hums for a few seconds before he answered, “I’m sure the others had mentioned it, but it didn’t really cross my mind.”

“Too much volleyball?”

“It’s not like that! Well...mostly,” Bokuto pauses and sees Akaashi furrowing his brows, “but it was mostly ‘cuz, I didn’t want them...to take you away.”

Once the noiret finished locking up the clubroom, he and Bokuto started walking to the gate.

“Take me away? What are you saying, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks, confused as to what he might mean.

“A-Ah! That’s another s-story for another day! I’ve said enough!” Bokuto stammers, the tone of his voice sounded like he was flustered. But why was he flustered?

“You’re avoiding me,”

“I’m not avoiding you, Akaashi!”

The noiret just hummed in response and just continued walking, almost leaving his white-haired friend behind, but Bokuto was able to catch up.

Silence grew between them as they kept on walking. Both seemed like they were deep in thought. For Akaashi, he was just reminiscing on the times Bokuto had taught him how to spike and remembering how much he missed most of his tosses to him. He couldn’t help but laugh at that. For Bokuto on the other hand, he was mostly remembering the times Akaashi would make a comment about his little mistakes. Although he was slightly irritated by being reminded of that, it didn’t really bother him to the point he wanted Akaashi to stop.

Both boys had good memories to look back onto, and it was thanks to that story of theirs that made them remember.

“Hey, Akaashi.” Bokuto finally breaks the silence.

“What is it, Bokuto-san?”

“Can I slap your ass again?”

A loud slap then echoed throughout the night later followed by a scream from the white-haired boy. And with that, Akaashi considered today a ‘good’ day.

**Author's Note:**

> #### Day 1: COMPLETE
> 
> ;; aaa kinda rushed on this one TvT) sorry about that  
> ;; but finally done with day 1 :D  
> ;; day 2 along with day 3 will be drawings and you'll find them on my insta and twitter @adi_shi17  
> ;; anyways, thank you so much for reading! hope you guys liked it TvT) <3


End file.
